PokeOdyssey, The Lost Episodes
by Cullen
Summary: I recommend you go read The Incredible Poke-Odyssey before you read these lost episodes so you'll know what the story is all about.


Hi everyone. :) Remember the Poke-Odyssey fanfics I wrote a while back? Well, I thought about it and I'd like to write some special lost episodes. Stories that were never told until now. If you haven't read The Incredible Poke-Odyssey yet, I suggest you go read that before you read my lost episodes so you'll understand what it's about. And Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.

Poke-Odyssey, the Lost Episodes

By Cullen Pittman

Dawning Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place after chapter 7 of the Incredible Poke-Odyssey where Cameron gets the Cascade Badge from Misty's sisters and before chapter 8 where Bill joins the group.

Today, we find our heroes still hanging out in Cerulean City. After a wonderful pool party thrown by Misty's sisters yesterday, the oldest sister, Daisy, invited them to a meal at Misty's favorite restaurant while Violet and Lilly were attending the gym. Misty smiled when the waitress placed her favorite chocolate chip cheese cake in front of her.

"You're back in my life again oh glorious cheesecake friend!" sighed Misty while sugary stars appeared in her eyes.

"Like, watch your eating pace Mist", smiled Daisy, "Or else you'll be as porky as a Mamoswine."

"Mamoswine!" asked Misty annoyed.

"Mamoswine?" wondered Cameron as he was eating his mint chocolate chip sundae for he never heard of that Pokemon before. He typed the name in his Pokedex to look it up.

"Pokemon name not found", replied Dexeena, "There is no record of that kind of Pokemon in my database. I feel like I'm missing something in my life, if I were alive that is."

Cameron became puzzled at what his Pokedex said and wondered if there was a tiny smart mouthed girl about the size of a speck living in his Dex.

"I don't think that old outdated Pokedex will help you identify any new Pokemon past 150", explained Brock. "Professor Oak hasn't been able to upgrade any Pokedexes ever since we retreated to the sewers."

"Who knows what new Pokemon that were discovered and we missed over the past 5 years", sighed Stella.

"New Pokemon I've never heard of?" wondered Cameron, "Cool, I wonder if I'll ever meet any of them."

"I would love to see one of those Mamoswines", said Misty, "So I can see what one looks like and really get mad at Daisy!"

"Here are your orders", said the waitress as she placed two dishes in front of Seymour and Jenny, "Sorry about the wait, but the cook needed a while to make such unusual orders."

"Enchiladas with wild cherries", said Seymour and Jenny with dazzling eyes, "Our favorites!" Then they looked at each other and smiled while eating.

"And may I refill your drinks?" asked the confused waitress, "That was hot cocoa with garlic juice, right?"

"Our favorites too!" said both Seymour and Jenny while the waitress left them with a weird look and went to get them some more mugs.

"I can't believe I found someone who likes the same food and drink I do", sighed Seymour as he took a sip of what's left in his mug.

"I feel the same way", smiled Jenny as she watched Seymour remove the mug from his mouth and showed off a brown cocoa mustache on his lip that smelled like garlic. Jenny started giggling.

"What is it?" asked Seymour confused, "Is there something on my face? Do I have garlic breath?"

"Oh nothing", smiled Jenny as she wiped Seymour's face clean with a napkin while the scientist blushed.

"Like I said", sighed Stella, "You two have weird tastes in food."

"Everyone has different likes and dislikes", said Cameron as he looked down and saw Sandy eating a dish of vanilla ice cream covered with corn chips. Cameron read from the Pokemon books that Sandshrews were picky eaters so he didn't judge Sandy's taste in food either.

"Oooh, look!" said Stella as she pointed to a nearby poster behind them. It read, Pokemon Fashion Show at the Cerulean Civic Center today at 5 PM.

"A Pokemon fashion show?" asked Cameron, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Like, they're the best", smiled Daisy, "It's where Pokemon coordinators dress up their Pokemon in fancy clothes and show them off to the public. They're great fun."

"I remember my circus had occasional fashion shows and we'd all dress up or Pokemon", smiled Stella, "My Mr. Mime always wore such cute outfits. I miss those days and my poor Mimey!" and she started developing tears.

"Please don't cry my lovely Stella", said Brock, "If there's anything your Brocky-poo can do, just name it."

"Uh oh!" thought Cameron, "I hope he's not going to put us all in Mr. Mime costumes and make us dance for her."

"Can we go to that fashion show please?" asked Stella, "I would so love to see it and relive those good old days again."

"Why sure", smiled Brock, "Anything to wipe away that sad face and bring back your dazzling smile that can melt the ice off an Articuno!"

"Oh please!" groaned Misty. "If Brock ever starts doing that to every girl he meets, I'm gonna start yanking his ears."

* * * * * *

Later, we find our heroes at the civic center sitting in an audience waiting for the fashion show to begin. "I really don't think we should be here", said Jenny, "We should be leaving Cerulean City right away. What if Team Rocket comes in here and causes trouble for everyone?"

"Relax", said Brock, "There are only 3 Rockets chasing us right now. They wouldn't think of trying to catch us while we're in this huge crowd of people."

"And I really do want to see this Pokemon fashion show", said Stella looking at Jenny with pleading eyes.

"Well, okay", said Jenny, "But let's not let our guards down though."

"Thank you!" smiled Stella, "I can't wait to see those talented Pokemon coordinators."

"What exactly is a Pokemon coordinator?" asked Cameron.

"Pokemon coordinators are special Pokemon trainers that train their Pokemon for entering beauty and talent contests", explained Stella. "They train their Pokemon to use their attacks and abilities to put on beautiful shows for a group of judges. Coordinators have also been known to dress up their Pokemon in pretty clothes and even decorate their Pokeballs to enhance their Pokemon's beauty personalities."

"Wow", said Misty, "I never knew about Pokemon coordinators. I guess things have changed during the past 5 years. I could've been a Pokemon coordinator and trained such beautiful water Pokemon." But then she imagined what would've happened if she entered her Psyduck in a Pokemon contest. The duck would've been dressed in a blue sailor suit and only ended up squirting tiny dribbles of water and then throw quacky temper tantrums on the floor.

"Look, the show's starting!" called out Seymour. The announcer started to introduce the show and one by one, different coordinators came out on stage each showing off Pokemon in very impressive costumes.

The first coordinator was a girl who showed off a Butterfree dressed a lot like Mother Nature. The Butterfree released a psybeam in the air showing off a pretty blob of rainbow colors up above. "What a beautiful nature that Butterfree has", sighed Stella.

Next was a guy who had a Primeape wearing red, white, and blue, shorts along with boxing gloves and a black wig that made him look like Sylvester Stallone. Then the Primeape started to make some wild thrashing moves on the stage which almost looked like dancing. "It's so tough, yet so artistic", smiled Stella.

Next was a woman with a Persian that looked like it had a slot machine on its back. Then the woman took out a radio that started playing the song, Viva Las Vegas, then she pushed down the Persian's tail and it started shaking coins out of its body like a real live slot machine. "They're really in the money", said Stella, amazed at such a feat.

"That Persian must be using pay day", thought Cameron. "I wonder if Meowth knows that attack?"

What Cameron and the others didn't know was that Meowth, James, and Reiko, were watching the show hiding in the ventilation shafts. "I hate them show off Persians!" growled Meowth. "They're always upstaging me! I could've learned pay day if I wanted to."

"But I thought you told me you couldn't learn pay day because you gave up that power learning how to talk?" asked James.

"There are some things that are worth more than money", said Meowth.

"Enough chatter", whispered Reiko, "Like the Spearow that misses its pray if it's too busy singing out loud, we need to concentrate on our mission."

"Oh yeah", said James, "One of these so called coordinators must have a talented and powerful Pokemon we can steal and use against those rebels."

"So far, all we've seen were a girly looking Butterfree, a twinkle toed Primeape, and a time-for-change Persian", said Meowth. "When are we gonna see some real crushers?!"

"Perhaps one is coming right now", said Reiko as she pointed to a guy who was bringing out a Rhydon dressed like a coal miner. Then the guy took out a crystal rock, threw it up in the air, and ordered Rhydon to use horn drill. When the crystal landed on the spinning horn, it burst into a million pieces of colored dust which amazed the audience and the Rockets.

"Talk about a real drill sergeant", said James, "Maybe that Rhydon could be the Pokemon we need."

"Not yet", said Reiko, "Like the careless shopper that buys an overpriced bento box at one shop not realizing the other shop has the same box but cheaper, let us keep watching. We might find another Pokemon even more powerful."

"How about that big guy?" asked Meowth as it showed a woman entering the stage with a Machoke dressed in blue jeans. The Machoke started using focus energy to flex its muscles like a male supermodel.

"Big muscles do not mean a thing", scoffed Reiko, "I bet I can take on a whole tribe of Machokes with no trouble!"

* * * * * *

"That Rhydon and Machoke were both so awesome", smiled Stella, "I feel like the good old days are back again!"

"And now for a spectacular treat!" called out the announcer, "We have a celebrity coordinator visiting us today. All the way from the Sinnoh Region, Dawn!"

"Dawn?" asked Stella, "I've never heard of her!"

"You've never heard of the famous Pokemon coordinator Dawn?!" gasped Daisy, "What kind of Pokemon Fashion Show lover are you?"

"Give her a break Daisy", protested Brock, "We were trapped behind an electric wall for 5 years, so we don't know the current things that have been happening in the outside world."

"Oh, like I'm sorry Stella", said Daisy, "I keep forgetting how thoughtless I can be."

"It's okay", said Stella, "Daisy, can you please tell me about this Dawn?"

"Like, Dawn is one of the most famous Pokemon coordinators in the world", said Daisy, "She comes from a family of famous coordinators. Just watch her performance and see."

The curtain opened and out stepped a very pretty teenage girl about 17 years old. She had indigo colored hair along with a white flowered hat and was wearing a strapless blue dress with a red scarf and a red belt. Everyone started applauding when they saw the famous Dawn.

"She's, she's beautiful!" thought Cameron as he felt his heart beating.

"Thank you everyone", smiled Dawn while bowing to the audience, "And I hope you have enough applause for my star model, Empoleon!" She took out a Pokeball that was colored blue with stars and released a very huge blue penguin. It had three horns on its face making it look like a trident shaped crown and it was dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Empoleon!" asked Cameron for he had never heard nor seen of such a Pokemon. He aimed his Pokedex at the amazing looking penguin.

"Sorry, but this Pokemon cannot be identified either", said Dexeena.

"Why are you using that outdated Pokedex?" asked a boy behind Cameron. "This is the Pokedex us kids are using today!" And he showed Cameron an even fancier Pokedex that looked like a Nintendo DS. The boy aimed his Dex at the penguin.

"Empoleon, the Emperor Pokemon", replied the boy's Pokedex, "It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice."

Cameron noticed the picture of the Empoleon on the boy's Dex wasn't wearing a black tuxedo and it had a blue and white body with a crest on his chest that looked like a blue necktie.

"Please be courteous and turn off all cell phones and Pokedexes during the show", called out the announcer. Both Cameron and the boy blushed as they switched off their Pokedexes.

"Okay, Empoleon", commanded Dawn, "Show off your blizzard!"

"POL!" shouted Empoleon as it opened up its beaky mouth and breathed a huge blizzard onto the floor creating a giant block of ice and snow. Everyone became awestruck.

"If you think that's hot, oops, I mean cool", continued Dawn, "Well watch this. Empoleon, show them some nice ice art." Empoleon nodded and started scraping the ice with its wings that looked like knives. A minute later, Empoleon stepped back and revealed an ice sculpture that looked exactly like Dawn. Dawn stood next to the ice artwork and posed along with her lookalike and everyone cheered.

"That was so cool!" smiled Stella with stars in her eyes. "I wish I had an Empoleon to add to my circus which I hope to start up again someday!"

"Amazing", said Seymour, "This Sinnoh Region Dawn comes from must have more fascinating Pokemon like her Empoleon."

"That Dawn is also amazing", sighed Cameron.

"Thank you for attending our Pokemon Fashion Show", said the announcer, "And for a special treat, Dawn will be signing autographs outside the civic center."

"Did you hear that?" asked Stella excitedly, "Let's go!" and she grabbed Brock by the arm and yanked him out of the audience and rushed out the exit while the others followed.

* * * * * *

"Did you see that Empoleon thing?" asked Meowth who was still inside the ventilation shafts along with James and Reiko.

"I'll say", said James, "It's like royalty. I hope it doesn't want to overthrow us as rulers of Rocketville."

"Not if we make that so called monarch our servant", said Meowth evily, "That blizzard attack it has is the perfect thing to put those rebels on ice! What do you say, Reiko? Does this meet your ninja approval?"

"Like the maple syrup that goes well on pancakes, I approve", said Reiko.

"Well, okay then", said Meowth as he reached into his fur and pulled out a strange looking metal collar.

"What's that thing?" asked James.

"Something that was recently made up by our, if you'll pardon the pun, Rocket Scientists!" snickered Meowth.

* * * * * *

Outside the civic center, our heroes were waiting in line to meet Dawn. "Oh look, we're getting closer to her!" said Stella excitedly as they saw Dawn smiling at a little girl fan and giving her an autograph. Empoleon was standing behind Dawn as her bodyguard in case a fan does something dangerous or even annoying to her. "Yes, we're finally next!" said Stella, balling up her fists in little circles with joy. When Cameron's group approached Dawn, she looked down and smiled at the boy with the cap and glasses.

"She's even more beautiful up close", thought Cameron as he felt his heart beating even faster.

"Hi there cute kid", smiled Dawn as she patted Cameron's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Cameron", said the boy blushing.

"Cameron", said Dawn as she took a photo from a pile of photos on a nearby table. "Does your name start with C or K?" she asked.

"It's C", replied Cameron shyly.

"C it is", smiled Dawn as she started writing her autograph on a photo. Then she stopped for a second and looked at Cameron. "I recognize you", she said.

"You do?" gasped Cameron.

"You were one of those naughty boys who turned on a Pokedex during my performance, weren't you?" asked Dawn with a smirk.

"Well, I.." stuttered Cameron. "I'm really sorry for doing that."

"No worries", smiled Dawn as she continued writing, "It's all water under the bridge. Here you go." And she handed Cameron a photo of herself in a pretty dress and the autograph read, "To Cameron, XOXO from Dawn. P.S., you behave yourself!"

"Please forgive my naughty friend for disrupting your wonderful show", said Stella. "I really should've raised him better."

"Now wait just…" protested Cameron but Stella covered his mouth.

"I just thought you and your Empoleon were marvelous performers", smiled Stella, "I own a circus myself. It's on hiatus right now for certain reasons, but once I get it started again, I'd love for both of you to be my star attractions. What do you say?"

"Gee", said Dawn politely, "That's a nice offer, but I think you should talk to my agent and bodyguard about that first", Empoleon got in front of Dawn and started looking mean eyed at Stella.

"I'll have your Pokemon call my Pokemon, okay", said Stella with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Make way, cute little kid coming through!" called out a little boy wearing a white shirt with red overalls, a beanie hat and a funny looking face. He walked under Stella's and Cameron's legs and approached Dawn and Empoleon. "Hi, Miss Dawn", smiled the boy, "I'm you're biggest fan!"

"I'm glad to hear that", smiled Dawn, "But you really should've waited your turn in line if you wanted an autograph. Is this naughty boy day?"

"I couldn't help it!" said the boy, "I'm also a big fan of you too Mr. Empoleon. And I have a gift for you, this beautiful silver necklace."

"Empoleon?" asked the penguin looking at the pretty shining ring.

"Please try it on", pleaded the boy, "I bet you'll look even super duper." Empoleon looked puzzled.

"Aw, come on Poley", smiled Dawn taking the collar from the boy. "This little boy is offering you a gift. How can you resist those cute little Meowth like eyes?" And she put the collar around Empoleon's majestic neck.

"Meowth like eyes?" gasped Cameron, "And that voice sounds familiar. No Miss Dawn! That little boy is…!"

"MEOWTH!" shouted the boy as he removed his mask and revealed his evil cattish face. "And Chilly Willy here is under my control!" He took out a remote, pushed it, and Empoleon went into a zombie like trance.

"Empoleon!" cried Dawn, "What's happened to you!" Empoleon just smacked Dawn on the ground with its wing while Cameron came to her aid.

"Just what trouble have you caused now you miserable Meowth?!" demanded Jenny.

"Double Trouble!" said James and Reiko who leapt into the scene. The three Rockets started reciting their motto while slowly dancing around the zombie Empoleon.

"This so-called emperor is under our control thanks to our mind control collar", said James, "No one upstages Team Rocket in the ruling department."

"How dare you do this to a beautiful Pokemon like Empoleon and a talented coordinator like Dawn!" shouted Stella, "Just wait till I get my circus whip…."

"Chill out, won't ya?" cackled Meowth as he pushed a button on his remote, "Give 'em a blizzard Empoleon!"

"EMPOLEON!" said the bird in a monotone quack as it started breathing ice and snow. While some of the crowd managed to get away, certain ones weren't so lucky. First Stella got frozen in a block of ice. Brock tried to help her, but he got frozen as well, along with Seymour, Misty, and Daisy.

"Empoleon, please stop this!" pleaded Dawn. Empoleon looked over at Dawn and Cameron and was about to freeze them too, until Jenny jumped in the way.

"Cameron", ordered Jenny while pointing outside the city, "Take Dawn with you and run in that direction. Find a safe place to hide."

"But I can't leave all of you…" protested Cameron.

"That's an order!" shouted Jenny as she got hit with blizzard too.

"Come on!" shouted Cameron as she grabbed Dawn's hand as they both ran off into the fields.

"Hey, come back here!" shouted Meowth.

"We just want to break the ice with you", called out James.

"You two load our frozen prisoners into our van", said Reiko taking out her katana, "I will retrieve those fugitives!" And she ran into the fields at lightning speed.

* * * * * *

Cameron and Dawn were running for their dear lives through the grassy fields. Dawn had to remove her shoes for it was hard to run in high heels. "We have to go back and save Empoleon!" cried Dawn.

"Right now, we have something bigger to worry about!" shouted Cameron as he pointed to Reiko who was chasing after them holding a katana. Cameron took out a Pokeball and released his Slowpoke into his arms. "Slowie", said Cameron facing the sea creature in front of Reiko, "I need you to disable that ninja girl fast, or at least as fast as you can."

"Slow!" replied Slowpoke as he concentrated and sent out a disable beam. Reiko suddenly found that she couldn't run because her legs were paralyzed.

"Nice job Slowie", smiled Cameron as he put Slowie back into his ball and he and Dawn ran out of the stuck ninja's sight.

"You will pay for this!" shouted Reiko angrily as she tried to move, but ended up falling on the ground. She put her katana between her teeth, got on her hands, and started running after them with her hands and her paralyzed legs in the air.

* * * * * *

Cameron and Dawn had run past a bridge and came across a huge stone cave. "We can hide in here", called out Dawn as she grabbed Cameron's arm and pulled him in. When they entered, they found the cave very dark. "I can't see my hand in front of my face", said Cameron.

"My Pachirisu can fix that", said Dawn as Cameron heard the sound of a Pokeball opening and a little squeak that went, "Pachirisu!" "Pachirisu", replied Dawn, "Light up this cave with a flash please." Suddenly, the cave lit up and Cameron was looking down at a cute little squirrel with white fur with a blue stripe down its back and tail.

"Cool, another Pokemon I've never seen before", said Cameron as he activated his Dex once again.

"Still cannot identify another Pokemon", replied Dexeena, "It's not my lucky day."

"Oh well", said Cameron, "It still looks cute." He bent down to pat Pachirisu.

"No, don't…." replied Dawn, but it was too late. Pachirisu ended up giving Cameron a small electric shock.

"Sorry about that Cameron", said Dawn, "Pachirisu gets so staticky whenever it releases a flash attack. After all, Pachirisu is an electric type."

"Just like Pikachu", said Cameron straightening out his glasses, "It almost reminds me of Pikachu with its electric shocks and cuteness."

"Thanks", smiled Dawn, "I always try to raise my Pokemon to be cute in contests and powerful just like my Empoleon. Oh, I can't believe my Poley has turned to a life of crime!"

"No it hasn't", said Cameron, "Those evil people called Team Rocket took control of Empoleon with some kind of mind control collar. It doesn't know what its doing."

"Still, I can't believe this could happen to my very first Pokemon", wailed Dawn as she took out some photos and showed them to Cameron. The first photo was Dawn as a little girl and she was holding a cute little baby penguin. "This was me when I first got my little Pokemon as a Piplup."

"Piplup?" asked Cameron as he saw the tiny looking penguin, "It's so cute."

"And here we are a few years later", said Dawn showing the second photo of her as a 15 year old with a middle sized penguin. "At first Piplup was reluctant to evolve into a Prinplup, but later it eventually ended up evolving."

"A Prinplup?" asked Cameron, "That's so cool. I've never seen such Pokemon before."

"I guess you've never been to Sinnoh before", said Dawn showing off the last photo. It had the current Dawn hugging her Empoleon. "This was taken a month ago when Prinplup finally evolved into a beautiful and strong Empoleon. It's brought me even greater fame and joy when I entered it Pokemon contests. But I'm afraid those days will be over if I don't get my dear Poley back!" and she started sobbing.

"Don't worry Miss Dawn", said Cameron, "I'm going to do what it takes to free your Empoleon from Team Rocket along with my friends. I believe if we work together and use our Pokemon, we can free everyone."

"Thank you Cameron", said Dawn smiling while wiping her tears, "You know, in another life, I really could've used a cap wearing cute kid like you traveling by my side through my journey." And she pulled Cameron's cap down his face causing him to smile and blush.

Just then, the giant rock they were hiding behind began to crack in two. And there stood an angry Reiko who had split the boulder with a powerful chop and she was back on her feet again. "You!" gasped Cameron, "I thought Slowie disabled you!"

"Like the blueberry snow cone that turns to blue liquid on the street on hot August days, nothing lasts forever", scowled Reiko and she showed Cameron and Dawn her hands. They were all dirty and covered with grass. "I had to walk halfway on my precious fighting hands to catch up with you. And now I'm going to catch you!"

"Oh no!" cried Dawn as she hugged her Pachirisu but then got shocked by it.

"Get behind that rock over there", said Cameron getting in front of Dawn while taking out a Pokeball, "I'll handle her." Dawn nodded as she took her Pachirisu and hid behind another huge rock.

"Go Gloom!" shouted Cameron as he released his Gloom in front of Reiko. Reiko was about to call out one of her Pokemon until she saw Cameron sneezing like crazy.

"Gloom, AACHOO!" shouted Cameron, "ACHOO!" Use your, ACHOO! ACHOO!" Cameron could hardly call out an attack while Gloom stood there wondering what to do.

Reiko just laughed and took out some rope while Cameron had no choice but to call his Gloom back. But before Cameron could take out another Pokeball, Reiko pounced on the boy and tied him up very quickly. Cameron tried to struggle, but Reiko had bound him so tight that he couldn't get up or even hardly breathe. And having a stuffed up nose didn't help much either.

"HA HA HA!" cackled Reiko as she put her foot down on Cameron's chest. "Did you really think a weak and scrawny twerp like you could take on a master ninja like me? What a joke!" Then she put Cameron in a headlock and was about to squeeze his nose, but then saw it was all snotty. "Eyeew!" went Reiko disgusted and decided to twist his left ear non-stop like it was a wind up key.

"OW, OW!" cried Cameron trapped in the clutches of this sadistic ninja girl. Dawn and Pachirisu watched in horror from behind the rock. "We have to do something!" thought Dawn.

"Too bad you won't be able to defend that girl my puny prisoner", laughed Reiko as she started twisting Cameron's right ear next while his left ear was a sore colored red. "You were just wasting your time. Why would a fancy looking girl want anything to do with a short and scrawny little four eyed geek like you? Even I won't ever have anything to do with you involving the word love or even like! HA HA HA HA! And once I'm through making every part of your body sore, I'm going after her!"

"You won't have to!" called out Dawn as she leapt from behind the rock. "You let my friend go you psychotic weirdo in black!"

"How touching!" cackled Reiko as she clutched onto Cameron with both her strong arms and putting a knife to his throat. "The little fashion queen is trying to defend her pipsqueak squire. How can you without your precious Empoleon?"

"This fashion queen has other wonderful Pokemon subjects", shouted Dawn as she took out a Pokeball, "Go Mamoswine!" And to Cameron's and Reiko's surprise, they were looking at a brand new huge Pokemon. It looked like a cross between a giant wooly mammoth and a pig.

"Oh my!" gasped Reiko letting go of Cameron and backing away slowly at the angry looking pig mammoth with two long enormous tusks.

"Mamoswine bring that boy to me", commanded Dawn.

"Mamo!" replied Mamoswine as it scooped up the boy and cradled him in its huge tusks.

"So you're a Mamoswine, huh?" laughed Cameron, "Misty's going to be so mad at Daisy if she finds out about you." Mamoswine put Cameron down in Dawn's arms.

"Are you okay Cameron?" asked Dawn as she tried to untie the boy.

"I'm fine, thank you", said Cameron blushing, "And thank you Mamoswine."

"Mamo", said the Mamoswine in a now pleasing sounding grunt.

"Tentacruel, remove those tusks with a wrap attack!" commanded Reiko releasing her squid. "The Toothfairy is sure to pay me a fortune if I leave those two giant dentures under my pillow tonight!" Tentacruel complied and wrapped its tentacles around Mamoswine causing the two mighty Pokemon to have a tug of war.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Dawn, "Mamoswine, start to swagger!" Mamoswine let out a huge huff knocking Tentacruel back. That swagger caused Tentacruel to get confused and it started wrapping its tentacles around its master squeezing her.

"Stop it you foolish squid!" demanded Reiko gasping for air, "I am your sensei!"

"Now you know what it's like to get squeezed to death", said a now free Cameron rubbing his sore ears.

"Now remove those two creeps with a mud bomb!" commanded Dawn. Mamoswine nodded, opened its mouth, and belched out a huge ball of mud at Reiko and her Tentacruel. There was a huge explosion and it showed a muddy ninja and her Pokemon getting blasted out of the cave.

"Like the Beedrill that shoots out of its Kakuna, looks like this Rocket is blasting off again!" cried Reiko as she and her Tentacruel disappeared into the sky.

"That mud bomb was awesome!" smiled Cameron, "I've never seen or heard of such a cool looking Pokemon like Mamoswine back where I come from. Maybe I'll see one in the future games if I ever get back to my world."

"Your world?" wondered Dawn. She was about to ask until she heard a loud squawk. Out of the darkness came Dawn's Empoleon.

"Poley, you've come back to me!" said Dawn happily as she was about to hug her returned penguin. But then Cameron noticed the collar still around Empoleon's neck.

"No Dawn!" cried Cameron as he pulled Dawn out of the way just before Empoleon blasted a blizzard at her and ended up freezing a cave wall.

"Oh, cats! You missed!" shouted Meowth who stepped from behind Empoleon still holding his remote.

"Oh no! My Empoleon is still under remote control!" wailed Dawn.

"You mean Rocket control", corrected James as he also stepped from behind Empoleon.

"You might've blown away our ninja babe, but empty head here is gonna blow a blizzard on your furless little skins!" cackled Meowth as he activated his remote again. The mind controlled Empoleon was about to shoot out another blizzard at the two helpless kids until Mamoswine jumped in the way and took the non-stop ice cold hits.

"Why isn't Mamoswine freezing to death?" asked Cameron.

"Mamoswine is using endure", said Dawn, "But I'm afraid it won't last very long. But luckily, Empoleon will run out of blizzard power soon."

"Are you going to have Mamoswine finish it off?" asked Cameron.

"No, I can't attack my own Empoleon!" wailed Dawn, "What shall I do?"

"I think I have an idea", said Cameron as he started whispering to Dawn while behind Mamoswine who was still taking cold hits.

Soon, Empoleon was out of blizzard and all it could cough out was one last snowflake. "Okay, that's good enough Mamoswine", said Dawn as she pulled her exhausted and cold Mamoswine back into its ball. "Now it's your turn Pachirisu. Remember, try not to hurt Empoleon."

"Pachi!" squeaked Pachirisu as it jumped in front of Empoleon and made a friendly smile at the mesmerized penguin.

"That little curly tailed runt won't scare us", cackled Meowth, "Give it another blizzard!" But Empoleon just squawked out another tiny snowflake.

"I think Empoleon's out of frozen juice", said James as he took out an empty juice box, "And I think I am too."

"What other attacks does this bird have?" asked Meowth, "I remember. That ice cutting show. Empoleon, give that pipsqueak your cut attack."

Empoleon bent down and tried to slash Pachirisu with its sharp wings. But Pachirisu happily zipped out of the way of the cut attacks for this little squirrel was incredibly quick.

"That's it Pachirisu", smiled Dawn, "You don't have to hurt Empoleon, just dodge the blows. Now try double team. Pachirisu split into 20 squirrels surrounding Empoleon. The penguin tried to slash each squirrel, but they ended up disappearing for they were just fakes. Only one Pachirisu was the real deal.

"Okay you guys, you know the plan?" asked Cameron as he secretly whispered to Sandy and Zubat while the Rockets were distracted.

"Shrew!" "Zu!" said the two Pokemon. Zubat picked up Sandy and flew into the air hovering above Empoleon still swatting away at the Pachirisu doubles. Then Zubat dropped Sandy on Empoleon's back and tried to cut off the mind control collar with his claws.

"Hey, get off of my slave!" shouted Meowth as he pounced on Empoleon's back and tried to swat Sandy off. But it was too late. Sandy had removed the collar and jumped off. Empoleon turned its head around and saw the surprised Meowth on his back and made an angry look at him.

"Heh, heh", said Meowth nervously, "In the mood for a Klondike Bar?"

"EMPOLEON!" squawked the penguin as it whisked Meowth off its back with a strong wing and right into James's lap knocking him down. Then Empoleon turned to Dawn and Pachirisu who stopped its double team. The huge penguin looked at its master with sorry loving teary eyes.

"Don't worry Poley", said Dawn with also teary eyes, "It wasn't your fault. I'll always love you."

"Empoleon!" smiled Empoleon thankful it was forgiven. Then turned around and looked with vengeful eyes at James and Meowth.

"I think we're about to be in for a king sized mass of pain!" cried Meowth.

"Not if I can do something", said James, "Go Weezing!" and he released his Weezing in front of Empoleon. "Weezing, sludge attack!" commanded James.

"Weezing!" said Weezing as it belched poisonous sludge all over Empoleon melting off its black tuxedo and showing off its true blue and white body, but not harmed one bit.

"Okay, that didn't seem to work", said James puzzled. "Now try poison gas!" Weezing nodded and belched green gas all over Empoleon, but the penguin just stood there unharmed and unaffected. "Why aren't Weezing's poison attacks working?!" cried James.

"That's because my Empoleon is part steel type", smiled Dawn proudly, "Everyone knows steel Pokemon are immune to poison attacks."

"I did not know that", said James.

"Neither did I", thought Cameron, "I've never even heard of steel types before. It must be something new that'll appear in the future video games."

"Empoleon, use your flash cannon now!" commanded Dawn. Empoleon shined its steel chest and released what looked like a flashy cannonball at Weezing knocking it down and out.

"That's also something I've never seen before", said Cameron impressed.

"Poor Weezing!" wailed James as he pulled the defeated sludge monster back in its Pokeball.

"Let's amscray!" shouted Meowth, "We still got some frozen prisoners left unguarded!" And the two Rockets started to run out of the cave.

"Oh no!" said Dawn in an angry voice, "You two creeps aren't getting away without a punishment! Empoleon, use aqua jet!"

"Aqua jet?" wondered Cameron. Empoleon lifted its beak up and squirted itself with water like a huge fountain. Then it blasted off like a watery torpedo and launched itself at James and Meowth causing the two Rockets to get blasted out of the cave and into the sky.

"Looks like two more Rockets are blasting off again!" shouted James and Meowth as they disappeared into the same spot in the sky Reiko had disappeared to.

"You were so wonderful Poley!" smiled Dawn as she hugged her bird. "I'm so glad to have you back on my side."

"Empoleon", said Empoleon with a grateful smile.

"And thank you my young capped hero", smiled Dawn as she went over and kissed Cameron on the cheek.

"Aw, it was my pleasure", said Cameron blushing and felt his blood getting hot. "Wait a minute!" said Cameron snapping out of his trance. "My friends are still frozen in ice blocks. We have to go help them!"

Cameron and Dawn and their Pokemon rushed out of the cave. There in front of them was an old fashioned ice truck.

"An ice truck?" asked Dawn, "I thought those outdated things disappeared many years ago."

"Wait a minute", said Cameron seeing an R on the back of the truck doors. "This must belong to Team Rocket." He opened the doors and found Misty, Brock, Stella, Jenny, Seymour, and Daisy still frozen in blocks of ice.

"It was nice of Team Rocket to bring your friends to us", said Dawn as she and her Empoleon helped Cameron push the frozen victims out of the truck.

"Now how do we get them out of all this ice?" asked Cameron, "Maybe Empoleon can cut them free with its ice cutting power."

"Empoleon?" asked Empoleon sharpening its steel wings.

"No, that's not a good idea", said Dawn, "Empoleon might end up cracking their body parts along with the ice."

"Emp!" sighed Empoleon wishing it could help.

"But don't worry", smiled Dawn as she took out another Pokeball, "I have another Pokemon who's a real ray of sunshine. Go Lopunny!" and she released what looked like a brown bunny with huge ears and a very sexy body.

"Whoa!" said Cameron for this Lopunny was almost as sexy as Dawn. He was about to take out his Pokedex but decided not to for he figured Dexeena wouldn't be able to describe this new Pokemon as well.

"Okay Lopunny, thaw out our friends with your sunny day dance", smiled Dawn.

"Lopunny", smiled the bunny as it started to make beautiful graceful dance moves and leaps. Suddenly, the clouds in the sky started to disappear and the sun started to get even brighter and hotter.

"Now that's what I call a hot dance", said Cameron tugging at his sweatshirt collar. The hot sun caused the ice to melt unfreezing our heroes.

"Ah, warm sunlight at last", said Misty who was still shivering a little.

"I still feel pretty numb", said Stella also shivering.

"Well let me warm you up", said Brock hugging Stella.

"I feel even more stuffy than usual", said Seymour pulling out his frozen inhaler.

"You'd better not put your lips on that frozen thing right now", suggested Jenny, "Otherwise they might stick to it."

"Like, is this what you've been going through with these Rockets all these years?" Daisy asked Misty. Misty silently nodded.

* * * * * *

That evening, everyone was gathered at the Cerulean gym to say goodbye to our heroes. They were getting into the new police van Cerulean Jenny had given to Pallet Jenny. Misty's three sisters, along with Cerulean Jenny, Dawn, and her Empoleon were also there to wish our heroes luck on their quest to find Ash and save Pallet Town from Team Rocket.

Cameron was outside the van saying goodbye to Dawn. "Say Dawn", asked Cameron blushing, "If we ever appear in the same town again, can we maybe, um, go on a date?"

"Aw, that's so sweet", smiled Dawn, "But I don't think so. You're kind of too young for me."

"But I'm only 13", said Cameron, "I just reached my teen years."

"I know", said Dawn, "But I also have my Pokemon coordinator career to think about before I can concentrate on romance. But don't worry. I'm sure a handsome and heroic kid like you will meet someone else."

"Oh, okay", said a disappointed Cameron.

"And if I were you", smiled Dawn, "I'd avoid psycho ninja girls who like twisting cute little ears." And she placed her soothing finger on Cameron's slowly healing left ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing the boy to smile a little.

* * * * * *

Cameron watched from inside the van as they drove away from the Cerulean gym while the Sensational Sisters, Cerulean Jenny, Dawn, and her Empoleon were waving goodbye to them. Then Cameron made a quiet sigh.

"It wouldn't really have worked out between the two of you", said Misty placing her hand on Cameron's shoulder. "You plan on going back to your own world once this mission is over and it would break Dawn's heart and yours if you ended up leaving."

"You're right", realized Cameron and then looked down at the Pokeballs on his Pokebelt realizing that he'd probably have to leave Sandy, Gloom, Zubat, and Slowie behind since he probably wouldn't be able to bring Pokemon back to his world. Then he made an even bigger frown.

"Cheer up Cameron", said Brock, "You will find the right girl someday. Just do what I did when I was younger and throw yourself at every pretty girl you see and agree to do whatever they ask, even if it might be demeaning to you or to others around you."

"Don't corrupt him like that", grumbled Misty as she grabbed Brock by the ear while Stella laughed at the sight and wanted to tug his ear playfully too.

Cameron started smiling again and then felt his tender ears remembering what that awful Reiko did to him today. "I sure feel sorry for the poor guy who ends up becoming that ninja girl's boyfriend", thought Cameron.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
